Will's return
by parrillajayma
Summary: Will surprises everyone by coming home from Washington early. He shows up at Sectionals and has quite a romantic reunion with Emma. Based on the Wemma in the promo and what I think (hope) is going to happen in 4x08. Rated M for smut.


"The hotel is awesome. The Blue Ribbon panel set me up at this amazing Mariott, look how nice the room is." Will picked up his laptop and panned it around the spacey hotel room, letting the camera have a glimpse of his temporary residence. After a few seconds, he set the laptop back down on the bed, letting himself once again see his fiancée's face on the small screen.

Emma giggled.

"Will, you're making me dizzy!" She put her hand on her forehead, mocking motion sickness, a smile playing on her lips. Will rolled his eyes good-naturedly and bit his lip.

"You don't even get motion sickness, silly."

"Okay, okay, you caught me," Emma giggled. "The room is very nice, I agree. You're lucky, Will. It looks very clean."

Will nodded. "You would like it."

There was a small silence and Emma's smile faded.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. So much." Pain was evident in Will's voice, and Emma knew how hard it was for Will to be away from home, away from her. But did he know how hard it was for her?

"How long do you have to be gone again?" Emma's voice was quiet.

"Three and a half more months." Emma's face fell. "Hey, hey, Em, don't look like that. It'll be okay."

She looked unconvinced.

"Emma, come on. It's gonna go by so quickly. It's already been two weeks!"

"The longest two weeks of my life," Emma murmured sadly. "I… I'm sorry, Will. I'm sorry to be such a downer. I just… I really miss you." She bit her lip. "We've been engaged for 10 months now."

"Wow. It's been that long?" Will whistled softly. "Listen, Em… I'm sorry. I'm sorry to postpone our wedding. I just-"

"No. Don't apologize." Emma brushed her hair out of her face and put on a brave face for her fiancé. "It's fine. I understand, Will. Weddings can wait."

"Okay," Will sighed, knowing Emma so badly wanted to get married. "I have to go, I have a meeting in ten minutes…"

"Of course, of course. Go change the world. You can't be bothered by silly Skype sessions with me."

"Em, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, Will." She mustered up the energy to give a small smile. "Go." He gave her one last reproachful look, then the screen went blank. Emma slowly closed her laptop, sadness etched onto her features. Did Will realize how much she missed him?

_He's doing important things_, she kept telling herself. Over and over again. But then her next thought of course, was to question why she wasn't an important thing too. Emma shook her head and sighed. Yes, she missed him like crazy but dwelling on that was not going to help anything. He would get back when he got back, and there was nothing she could do or say to make him come back earlier.

She placed her laptop on her nightstand and sat still on the bed for a moment, cross-legged, with her hair in a ponytail, in her favorite yellow nightgown. The house was so big and quiet without her partner to make her feel warm and happy.

It was strange – Emma was used to living alone. She liked solitude. She had lived alone for almost ten years. But after living with Will for a year, after becoming accustomed to his warm presence and loving cuddles, it was almost as if she hated the very idea of being alone. She needed Will. She craved his presence, his scent, his voice. But she was going to have to do without him for a while. As much as it hurt to think about.

Going to school was both good and bad for Emma. She was grateful for her job because it provided a distraction from Will's obvious absence from her life at the moment. But then again, it also reminded her of him in every way, because he was supposed to be there with her. She spent her lunches with Shannon, and recently, Sue as well.

Although Emma had had her differences with Sue in the past, Sue seemed to be very understanding about Emma's pain. Both she and Shannon helped improve Emma's mood a little bit every day. Sue had an interesting way of doing it, though.

"I don't even understand what's so bad about Butt Chin being gone. Now we can all actually breathe the fresh oxygen in the room without inhaling fumes from his overly-abundant hair gel." Sue said with raised eyebrows, sitting at their usual table with Emma and Shannon.

Shannon's mouth twitched, but she held back a smile, looking over at Emma to see her reaction. To her own surprise, Emma chuckled, shaking her head at Sue. Shannon allowed herself a smile, stole a grape from Emma's lunch, and chucked it at Sue.

"Sue, you're horrible," Shannon laughed.

"I'm serious, ladies, it is much more good-smelling in here, you've got to admit," Sue said, batting away the grape with her hand. Emma smiled. Sue's crude humor was somehow making her feel better. But as Shannon looked back over at Emma, she could see the pain underneath her smile.

"You know what I think?" Shannon said suddenly. Both Sue and Emma looked up at her questioningly.

"We need a girls night out."

"Oh…" Emma's face immediately turned doubtful. "I um… I don't know if that's such a good-"

"Nope. You don't get a say in the matter," Shannon interrupted. "All three of us are going out tonight."

"Excuse me?" Sue looked horrified. "I'm sorry, but there is no way I am spending my Friday night with Gingerella and She-Hulk. Nu-uh, not happening."

"Sue, you don't want to mess with me. I'll come kidnap you if you refuse."

Sue's nostrils flared slightly and she looked over at the two of them in defeat. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Shannon stood up with a clap.

"All right then! I'll pick you ladies up at eight."

* * *

The bar was loud, dark, and hot. As Shannon led the way into the place, Emma and Sue filed in obediently behind her, both looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place. Finally, they reached the bar and Shannon plopped herself on a barstool, motioning for the other two women to join her.

"Come on, come on, don't look so scared. Sit down, have a drink."

Sue and Emma gingerly sat down on either side of Shannon, Emma refusing to put her hands anywhere on the dirty metal bar. Shannon rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to the bartender.

"We'll take three margaritas," she said confidently.

"Oh, no, um, I don't know if…" Emma started to protest.

"You'll be fine, Em, I'm lookin' out for you." Emma grudgingly obliged and took the margarita when the bartender handed it to her with an oily smile. She took a small sip with the straw and sighed.

"I wish Will was here," she said, almost under her breath.

"Okay, look Punkin," Shannon said, grabbing Emma's shoulders. "You know I love ya, but forget about Will for now, okay? I know you love him and miss him, but just try to put your mind on right now, right here. Okay?"

"Yeah, Esme, come on, loosen up, let's have some fuuuun!"

They both turned around, surprised to see Sue with an odd expression on her face, her margarita glass already empty.

"Drink up!" She encouraged, already tipsy.

Twenty minutes later, all three women were fairly intoxicated. Sue and Emma were doing a hilarious version of interpretive dance, and Shannon was sitting on the barstool watching them, laughing her ass off. Both Sue and Emma were very funny drunks, and it was good for Emma to be able to loosen up a little and have a good time.

She felt carefree and happy and light, and although she knew once the alcohol faded out of her system she would be reserved and disappointed once again, she felt great in the moment. Finally, tired from dancing, she and Sue stumbled back into the stools, giggling madly.

"I'm… I'm so glad we did this, Shan," Emma said, her voice slightly slurred.

"Me too, Punkin," Shannon smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Despite Emma's sadness, time did pass by fairly quickly and soon it was the day of Sectionals. The competition was taking place at McKinley High School, and although Finn was the temporary director of the New Directions, Emma, Sue, and Shannon were going along to support. Emma was on the phone with Will, her usual smile on her lips while talking with her love.

"Are they nervous?"

"I just saw them backstage, and they look fine. Finn looks nervous, though."

"How many more minutes until it starts?"

"About two."

There was a short silence.

"I wish you were here, Will. Sitting right next to me."

"Me too, sweetheart."

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You sound out of breath. Are you running?"

"What? No. No, I just… I'm late for a meeting. I'll talk to you later, sweetie."

"Oh… okay. Bye." Emma snapped her phone shut and sighed, facing front as the curtains were drawn back.

The Warblers were great, with their new lead singer, Hunter. The next group was talented as well, but nowhere near as good as the New Directions. Finally, the New Directions were on, and they were as amazing as ever. Finn had done a wonderful job preparing them, and they were energetic and spunky. It seemed like something had just pumped them up at the last minute; their faces were all shining, happy, and excited.

When all three groups were finished performing, they all filed back onstage for them to announce the winner. There were the Warblers, looking very professional and serious in their uniforms. Then there were the Unitards, bouncy and happy. Then came the New Directions, led by – wait, no. Emma shook her head. She must be dreaming. That couldn't be Will leading the New Directions back onstage. He was six hours away, in the middle of a meeting. She must be hallucinating. She leaned forward in her seat and squinted her eyes. There was no denying it. Will was standing right there in front of his choir group, his hands folded in front of him, his eyes twinkling, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, it's Will!" Shannon exclaimed.

"What the heck is Wooly-head doing here?" Sue said, despite a smile spreading across her face. She had missed him, too.

Will's smile grew even wider as the New Directions were announced 2012 Sectionals winners. They all jumped up and down, shouting and laughing, hoisting the trophy up in the air. Shannon, Sue, and Emma were on their feet, clapping and laughing with delight. Emma was still numb. Her fiancé, her love, her man was here. He was here. Not in Washington. Here.

Amidst all the celebration, Will turned toward the audience and looked straight at Emma, smiling happily. Emma covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head with a huge smile on her face.

Before she knew it, Will had jogged off the stage and was right there, in front of Emma. A tear escaped her eye and she laughed delightedly. Will came right up to her seat and before she knew it, he was kissing her passionately, intensely, happily. They had never kissed like this before. Emma reached her arms out and wrapped them around Will's neck, pulling him in closer, running her fingers through his curls.

It was really him.

Shannon looked on at the reunited couple with a grin, a happy tear sliding down her cheek. Sue glanced at them and made a face.

"Oh, get a room," she said spitefully, but even she couldn't hold back a small smile. Emma and Will just looked so happy.

They both smiled at Sue's words. Will leaned in for one last kiss, sucking on Emma's bottom lip gently, then pulled away, his lips swollen from both kissing and smiling. Emma looked at him happily for a moment, then pulled him in for a hug, holding onto him tightly. Finally, they pulled away, and Emma touched his cheek gently with her small hand.

"What…?"

"I missed you too much." Will said simply. "Washington is too far away from everything I love. It's not worth it. As soon as I realized it, I took the soonest flight to Ohio and took a taxi over here." He shrugged. Emma's eyes became foggy. She bit her lip, and quickly leaned forward to kiss him again.

"I love you," she murmured into his lips. "So much."

After all the celebrations and congratulations, Emma and Will were finally on their way home. The car ride home was filled with explanations, descriptions of Washington, and stories about McKinley while Will was gone. Finally, they arrived home and Emma sighed happily and put the car in park. They looked over at each other and could not wait one more second.

They simultaneously lunged toward each other and locked their lips together perfectly. Starved from this affection for so long, they hungrily moved their lips against each other, tongues thrashing wildly. After a moment, Will hesitated, smiling, his forehead resting against Emma's.

"One second," he breathed. And then before Emma could say "wait," he was out of the car and back at her door, looking down at her with the most loving smile she had ever seen. She smiled back up at him and took his hand, getting out of the car, but he had other ideas.

With a mischievous grin, Will picked his fiancée up and kissed her madly, his hands curving around her behind. He carried her into the house, still kissing her, and once inside, he walked into the bedroom and laid her down onto the bed. She lay there on her back for a moment, giggling up at him, watching him strip his T-shirt off and throw it on the floor.

"Wow…" she breathed. "I'd forgotten how… chiseled you are." She let her hands run across his bare chest, then let them run down his arms and to his hands, where she pulled him down back on top of her. He gladly obliged, reuniting his mouth with hers, letting his hands travel across her body.

"Too many clothes," Will commented huskily, and he slid his hands under Emma's dress, pushing it up and over her head.

"Mmm, you too…" Emma murmured with a smile, and put her hand on Will's zipper on his jeans, pulling it down, then pulling his jeans down his toned legs. He assisted her by kicking off the useless denim, then focused his attention back on his sexy fiancée.

He swooped back down on to her, sliding his hands under her back, attacking her neck with kisses. Emma's mouth opened slightly and she gasped as Will made his mark on her tender collarbone. Soon, his lips found hers again and they kissed passionately, the front of his boxers grinding against her warmed core.

"Will…" she whined in between kisses. "I've missed you so much…"

Will stealthily moved his hands to Emma's bra strap and smoothly unclipped it, sliding the material off her body, revealing her perfect pale mounds.

"I missed you too, babe" he panted. "But I'm here now. And that's all that matters." He smiled and put his mouth on her hardened nipple, sucking gently, massaging the other one with his hand. Emma moaned with pleasure, her hand grabbing fistfuls of his curly hair.

"Will, honey" she panted. He stopped and looked up at her.

"You're still wearing too much clothes." And with that, she slid his boxers down his legs, smiling at the sight of his hardened length. Will stared at her, loving to watch her reaction whenever she saw him naked. He slowly lowered himself down onto her and began to grind his length on the thin fabric of her panties. Emma gave a small gasp which turned gradually into a slow moan.

"Yes…" she whispered, so turned on by her sexy fiancé. Will smirked and backed up a little, bringing his head to her core, letting his tongue tease her through her underwear. He could already taste her wetness, and it turned him on like no other.

"Will… stop… teasing…" Emma was already out of breath.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he said in a gruff, gravelly voice.

"I want you to make love to me, Will," she said without a moment's hesitation. "Make love to me, _please_!"

Will smiled triumphantly and slid his thumbs under the elastic of Emma's panties, slipping them off of her warm body. Emma spread her legs out, her core throbbing with heat, and Will showered her inner thigh with kisses, bringing his mouth higher and higher until he reached her exposed core, teasing it with his tongue. Emma's moans encouraged him, and he sat up, rubbing his hard manhood a few times, groaning because of how turned on he already was.

He put his hands on Emma's sides and brought his length to her entrance, teasing it with his tip for awhile until even he could take it no more. He finally pushed inside her, evoking a shuddering moan from deep within her, and Emma's eyes closed with pleasure.

"Harder, Will," she panted, and Will didn't need to be told twice.

He began to push in and out of her, establishing a wonderful rhythm, hitting all of her most pleasurable spots. Her moist walls around his manhood made him throw his head back in delight, pushing into her even harder and faster. Emma began to breathe harder, moaning with the sheer pleasure of Will inside of her. They had never made love like this. This was different. This was amazing.

She had sorely missed Will being inside of her, filling her, completing her. This was the best reunion of all.

Will's thrusts grew even faster, and both of them knew they were almost to the edge. Will bit his lip, cussing under his breath, and placed his hand on Emma's breast, heightening the pleasure for both of them.

"Will, son of a… oh my _god_…" Emma had never experienced anything like this before.

Finally, Will gave one last thrust, pushing into her as far as possible, and spilled into her with a satisfied groan. Emma reached climax less than a second later, her mouth opening into a perfect "O" and her back arching off of the bed. Their high-pitched moans filled the house, and both parties wondered how they had gone so long without this amazing feeling.

Will fell onto the bed next to Emma, breathing heavily, and pulled her as close as possible to him. Their body heat kept each other warm, and as their breathing slowly returned to normal, they shared a loving kiss.

"I love you," Will murmured softly.

"I love you," Emma replied with a sweet smile.


End file.
